


I Feel You Fading Away In My Arms

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [13]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony huddle together for warmth after a crash landing.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Team Angst





	I Feel You Fading Away In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Huddling For Warmth” [I3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
> **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** N/a

The rescue team wasn’t going to make it.

He knows the only thing that was keeping him alive right now was Steve’s body temperate. But that was fading.

Steve wasn’t immortal. The man had been staidly loosing blood since the crash. Tony had done his best to stop the bleeding to little affect.

As Steve lost blood his body grew colder. Like a brutal reminder of how little time they had left. Steve was dying. And when he did, Tony will be following shortly after.

His hope had faded away hours ago.

Tony curls himself closer to Steve’s fading warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
